mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Paintball
|Portal Representation = Skeleton in purple Leather Armor w/ Diamond Horse Armor. |Server Tag = PB|Number of Players = 8-16|Image = Super Paintball logo.png|Image Caption = The official logo of Super Paintball.|Official Release Date = November 2nd, 2013|PvP = PvP}} Super Paintball, also simply known as Paintball, is an Arcade minigame on Mineplex that was released on November 2nd, 2013. In Super Paintball, two teams fight with paintball guns and attempt to render the other team out. This is accomplished by covering all of the players in the opposing team with paint. Gameplay Super Paintball includes two teams, those being the red Nether Team and the blue Frost Team. When the round starts, the two teams are situated on opposite sides of the map. Each team attempts to eliminate the other with paintball guns, under no time limit. Paintball guns are fired by holding down the . When a paintball gun is fired, the projectile fired is determined by the team the player is currently on ( for the Nether Team and for the Frost Team). A projectile, after making contact with a block, colors the block in the player's team's color. All players wear full colored to their team's color. If a player is hit by a projectile, they lose 5 health and a random piece of their armor is colored purple. When a player dies, their point of death is marked by an wearing full purple , with the exception of the head; in place of the head is the . above the armor stand show the username of the dead player, as well as the player responsible for their death. Players possessing at least one will see additional text above the of their teammates in the form of "Save Me [sic]!"Formerly, dead players were represented by an immobile skeleton with hands outstretched, wearing full purple leather armor. Every player starts with 3 Water Bombs used to be known as Water Bottles., which are actually that last for 2:30. Throwing one affects all teammates within range, whether alive or dead, completely cleansing them of paint and restoring them to full health. Maps 1984 map (side view).png|"1984" (side view) by Jugz_ 1984 map (top view).png|"1984" (top view) by Jugz_ Autumn Creeks - Dutty.png|"Autumn Creeks" by Dutty Super Paintball - Besmap.png|"Besmap" by Genocide604 Super Paintball - Cookie Town.png|"Cookie Town" by Jugz_ Chilly Falls - NeilHarbin0.png|"Chilly Falls" by NeilHarbin0 Dusty Savannah - SirFlamed69 & Spoyders.png|"Dusty Savannah" by SirFlamed69 & Spoyders Super Paintball - Eruption.png|"Eruption" by TheDarkWarLord Farms map.png|"Farms" by tommy55567 Super Paintball - Friendly Forest.png|"Friendly Forest" by Jugz_ Kingdom map.png|"Kingdom" by SirFlamed69 NYC.png|"New York City" by TheDarkWarLord and DiangelloYT Mansions.png|"Mansions" by the Mineplex Build Team Miraculous Jaws - lizthecatwoman.png|"Miraculous Jaws" by lizthecatwoman Mushroom Swamp - Dogester.png|"Mushroom Swamp" by Dogester Overpass - AxeHam.png|"Overpass" by AxeHam Sonic Hills - TheDarkWarLord.png|"Sonic Hills" by TheDarkWarLord Super Paintball - The Painted Gardens.png|"The Painted Gardens" by GabbageFilms Super Paintball - Triple Towers.png|"Triple Towers" by Jugz_ Kits Tips * Shotguns fired near enemies usually one hit kill. If you miss, then retreat using the speed. Rewards Experience points Gems Achievements History December 25th, 2015 - Merry Christmas * December 18th, 2015 - Paintballin' Update! * * * * * * July 3rd, 2015 - Epic Map Update * February 15th, 2015 - Anti-Cheat & Chests * Added map Eruption. 'October 31st, 2014 - Kits, Balance, Maps' *Can no longer duplicate Water Bottles. 'November 2nd, 2013 - Minecon + Paintball' *Minigame released. Notes